User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 74
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th, 69th, 70th, 71st, 72nd, 73rd The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 74 4th Era 171, 7th of Second Seed, Summerset Isle Orthendar watched the sun as he stood on the beach. A half hour had passed, give or take. That surely was enough time for Curwe and Balasian to be done their business, right? Three decades going on a hundred years of being dead, yet he still remembered with crystal clarity what that "business" felt like. The boon of the spirit was that it wasn't subject to the rot of the body, so that memories tended to be just as sharp as if they just happened. He thus remembered much of his life - baring his baby and toddler years, which he had forgotten by the time of his death, anyway - with knifepoint precision. Not to say that he didn't miss his life from before - he did - but being without the usual pleasures of the flesh and blood for so long...he had grown accustomed to it. Therefore, while he could no longer derive any pleasure from lovemaking - baring potentially in dreamscapes, which he had not done since his breakup with Alana - he still remembered it, and was not going to intrude. Then there was also that embarrassment factor, both from the broken privacy and seeing his friends and leader in ways he did not desire to. Give them a few more minutes, he thought. Just to be safe. * * * Glancing back, Orthendar's supernatural eyes could make out the dot of the cabin in the distance. Even the most eagle-eyed person would not be able to see the cabin at this distance, but he could. He could also focus in if he wanted and see the logwork, but he didn't. No point in doing that. Pausing in the waves for a minute, he calculated the time to get back. He'd walked farther than he'd anticipated he'd originally go, but he'd been so deep in the sights and sounds as he calmed his soul that he'd lost track of the distance. If he continued to take his time with it, like when he had started with the walk, he would have been away from the cottage for little over and hour. That should be enough time for Curwe and her lover to be "done" and dressed, right? Right? While he wanted to give the couple all the time they needed, he had also come here with a dire purpose; one with an unknown time limit. That was the part he hated the most. No one knew when Orghum would get the Mammoth tusk powder. It could be right this minute, within the day, the next week, or even never. Orghum himself didn't even know. At least there was that small relief. As he walked along, he knew that all that he'd heard while in the house would be kept to himself, period. Like Pelano had said a few decades earlier: he could be a pervert of the most monstrous proportions if he didn't have a concience. However, he did have one, and he also had his decency. Just because he was a ghost, didn't mean that all values of who he was in life were gone. True, some ghosts go feral, but he had not. Either that was because he had a purpose, or because of the blessings of Auri-El. He didn't know which, or even if it was both of them, were the true reason he'd kept his sanity. The cottage was getting bigger on the horizon. A few more minutes of slow walking and he should reach it, then he'd find out how to break the news to Balasian. Category:Blog posts